Cellular
by psychedelic aya
Summary: Ayumu/Hiyono. Phone conversations with her had always been interesting. He disliked them, though, because it was a tad bit harder to shut her up if he couldn't see her...


**Authoress' Ramblings: **You could say that I _needed _to do this, else I wouldn't be satisfied for the rest of my life. Funny enough, this idea came to me when I was taking a shower. (Don't ask why, because I'm as clueless.) It could've come up when I was talking on the phone, but noooo, it came up when I was taking a bath. Er. Ah, the oddities of life. Anyway, I hope this is okay. First ever Spiral fic. Sorry in advance for the OOCness. I tried, but Ayumu is just complicated. Plus the general knowledge that: I suck.

Nevertheless, enjoy.

**DiSCLAiMER:** Don't own them. Kyo Shirodaira-sama and Eita Mizuno-sama, all hail!

---

**Cellular**  
_by psychedelic aya_

"Moshi moshi!"

"…"

"Hello?"

"…"

"Narumi-san?"

"Hn."

Hiyono wanted to sigh. He was wasting money again, calling her by cellphone like this. "Narumi-san, you're supposed to talk first, you know. You called me."

Another nonchalant grunt. "Hn."

If they were just a bit closer to each other, she'd have given him a good whack with her famous Yuizaki Hiyono puppets. "Mou!" She was, by all means, exasperated now. "Talk, Narumi-san. It's what you do when you call someone, you know? You dial their number because you actually want to _converse_."

"…"

"Unless…is something the matter?"

"Iie."

"Why did you call, then?"

From his end of the line, he shrugged. "No reason."

"You're wasting Madoka-san's money again, aren't you?"

"Nee-san doesn't pay for my phone bills."

"Eh? Who does, then?"

"Rio gave me this phone, remember? Eyes probably handles the bills."

He could almost imagine the aghast and envious look that accompanied her gasp. She idolized the pianist, after all. "Rutherford-san pays for you? E-every month?"

"Every month."

"Narumi-san, that's mean! Even though he's rich, you still shouldn't be… ummm… you're…" She seemed to be looking for a term, and he could see in his mind's eye how she was probably berating her phone. "_Freeloading_!"

"I didn't ask them to give me a phone. Besides, it's just like what you do to my lunch. Although the term for your actions would probably be more of stealing, because I don't give it willingly."

"Mou, I don't steal! I just don't want it to go to waste!"

"How can it go to waste when I'm supposed to eat it?"

"You don't _eat_ it! You… you merely chew and swallow!"

Another shrug. "I never knew that it wasn't the same thing."

"Of course it isn't! Eating is savoring the taste, the exquisite texture, the tasty flavor…" And at that moment, he knew she was already daydreaming. It wasn't a surprise, though, considering she was a dreamer almost twenty-four/seven. "Appreciating the way it was made by the gentleness and determination of Narumi-san's hands…"

"I don't cook gently."

"You may say that, but your taste-tester knows otherwise."

Ayumu arched an eyebrow at the phone, finding that the action was done by impulse. Sometimes, hearing her voice so naturally made him forget that she wasn't there personally. "And you're my supposed taste-tester?"

"Of course!"

"I don't want you to be my taste tester."

"Oh?" She pouted, and she knew that he knew she pouted. Her actions were just too predictable that he could see it, even when they weren't face to face."And why not?"

"You don't critique enough. You're too nice."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes."

"Mou! Narumi-san is _evil_!"

"Define evil."

"Uncompassionate! Unappreciative! Unsupportive! Unfriendly! Unpleasant! Un-agreeable! Un-understanding! Un-apathetic! Un-empathic! Un-nice! Un-courteous! Un-civil! Un-Hiyono-loving—"

"More than half of the words you said were made up, you know. Especially that last one."

"HIDOI!"

He moved the receiver away from his ear, but only just a little bit. Else his eardrums wouldn't survive her screaming. "…Baka."

"HI-DO-I! Hidoi hidoi hidoi hidoi—"

"Shut up, else I'll put down the phone."

"Maybe you should, because poor Rutherford-san has to pay for your _expensive_ bills! You should return the phone, you know!"

"They didn't ask for me to return it."

"But still!"

"Think of it this way. The Blade Children don't have to give me a Christmas or birthday gift. They can just pay for my bills all the way."

"But you're wasting their money by calling me! When we're just beside ea—"

"Do you want me to put down the phone or not?"

"I don't know. Mou! Narumi-san confuses me. He was the one who called in the first place!"

"Hn. So what?"

By the way he could hear her labored breath fan against the speaker, she seemed mildly annoyed. Oddly, Ayumu expected a Hiyoni-punch to come flying out of nowhere.

"Calling me means you want to say _something_, you know! _Anything_! Narumi-san never calls without a reason, so this left me puzzled."

"Hn." A pause from him, as if he were also thinking of what to tell her. Why did he call? "Maybe I just wanted to hear your voice."

"E-eh?" There was a moment of hanging air. "W-what did Narumi-san just say?"

"I said maybe I just wanted to hear your annoying voice, is all."

Another pause, then, "…Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"What?" He looked at the handset strangely, imagining Hiyono's worried face. Of all things, he didn't expect her to say something like that. "Why would I need to go to the hospital?"

"You're sick, aren't you? That's why you're calling without reason and saying weird things that a normal Narumi-san wouldn't say."

He could almost laugh. "I'm not sick."

"Then why—"

He didn't let her continue. "Are you cold?"

"Eh?" She was taken aback for a moment, "Cold…?"

"Yes. Are you cold?"

"Not really, but…"

He had noticed her voice quivering moments ago, but paid no heed to it; that is, until now. "You're lying. Your voice says you feel cold."

"It does?"

"Yes. You forgot your coat again, didn't you?"

Her voice sounded sheepish when he heard it from the receiver. "Eheh," There was a little sound of static, "I guess I did…"

"Stupid girl."

There was a pause then; and from her end of the line, she could hear the shuffling of footsteps and clothes, and it was as if it were more of real than just something she could grasp from a mere phone conversation. "Narumi-san?"

There was a clattering sound, as if something—or rather, some _things_—had fallen to the snowy December floor.

It took a spare instant of silence, but soon enough, he spoke to her again. Or more like grunted. "Hn."

She smiled, and out of the blue, warmth enveloped her. Deciding to throw back his question at him, she also asked, "…Are you cold, Narumi-san?"

"…Maybe."

"Really?" She shifted a little, as if getting comfortable at something. "I'm not so cold anymore."

"I can see that." A pregnant pause, then, "Stop fidgeting."

She giggled. "Your breath tickles my ear, Narumi-san."

"Are you complaining?"

"Yes, no, maybe."

"You prefer a phone conversation, then?"

Hiyono shook her head, grinning ecstatically, as leaning her head on his chest. "No," She answered blissfully. "I prefer this. Don't you?"

Ayumu didn't reply, but merely pulled her tighter to him; his hold on her waist was tight, if not possessive. "Hn. It's warmer this way."

"Yes. It is." She laughed again. "And cheaper too! Rutherford-san will have an easier time."

"He won't. I didn't press the 'end call' button."

"So that means…" She bit her lower lip and pouted, and she turned her head to face him. "Mou, Narumi-san!"

"Keep quiet. I don't want to move." He forced her to face forward again, and placed his chin atop her shoulder, burying his head in her hair. Closing his eyes in comfort, he murmured, "Let Rutherford suffer, for all I care."

Seeing that her protests would be in vain, Hiyono sighed and let him be. "Oh well," She mumbled, and soon, a smile came up her face. She relaxed again in his arms, appreciating the warmth he emitted. It felt good, and her argument was suppressed there. "It's nearly Christmas anyway."

"Hn."

…And amidst the two people sitting on a bench in a park, being beside each other long before the conversation began—the cellular phones were left alone, nearly buried in the snowy December floor.

_But still—_although there were no more phones, the exchange continued.

"Hmmm… the battery should run out soon anyway, considering you always forget to charge…"

"Iie. The battery's full."

"Mou, Narumi-san! Hidoi hidoi hidoi hidoi—!"

"Silence, Hiyono, before I shut you up myself."

"You'll cover my mouth with your hands, won't you? Like a kidnapper!"

"No, my hands are busy keeping you from fidgeting at the moment."

"Hah! So you can't keep me quiet! No other methods are possible! I can rant all I want on how _evil _Narumi-san really is! Hidoi hidoi hidoi hidoi hidoi hidoi—ah, mmph!"

Well, whatever Ayumu did, it shut Hiyono up pretty good.

He then made a mental note that it'd be better to talk to her personally, rather than on cellphones or telephones or payphones or anything of the like—because if not, he wouldn't be able to shut her up using the same method.

And what a pity that would be, he thought with a smile, because besides being effective, it actually felt quite good.

---

**Authoress' Ramblings: **The ending was totally at random. Sorry if it was offhanded, but I was supposed to end it earlier, with the mention of how the phones were buried under the snow, but one of my friend's fics about TF inspired me to do that ending you see now. Gomen, gomen, I couldn't help it. (By the way, THANK YOU, Yuko.) Technically, it was her idea to one of her fics, and I just applied it to the AyumuxHiyono fandom. l.

Reviews to say that it sucked or rocked are greatly appreciated. Smile, Jesus loves you.

**P.S:** Also, gomen for the lack of descriptive material, but I tried to concentrate on their conversation rather than actions. Thanks for understanding.

**NOTE:** For those who are confused, _hidoi_ means "You're terrible!" or "That's terrible!" or something to that extent. I don't know why I used it so much, but it seemed like something Hiyono would be most likely to say.


End file.
